This is not right!
by JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl
Summary: YAY! A "Weird" story about KicktheStickz (Kickthepj X Crabstickz) And AmazingPhanisnotonfire (AmazingPhil X danisnotonfire) as kids. WOOT!


*NOTE: This is all in 3rd person POV*

"Ok, class. We have a new student joining us today. He's a little shy so I want all of you to give him a warm welcome." Mrs. Connie said with a smile plastered on her pale face. She beckoned in a tall, tan, Italian boy, with curly hair and green eyes. All of the kids in their class was stunned. They had never known to such beauty. She grabbed the boy's arm. "His name is PJ-" PJ, swept a curl out of his eyes. "It's Peej. Not PJ." Mrs. Connie sighed. "Fine, This is _Peej _Liguori. He has transferred from Maine High, a couple hours away from here." She directed him to his seat, beside a smaller boy, Christopher Kendall. Now, Christopher was not a what some others would call _normal _kid, but he seemed to catch PJ's attention. Both boys shifted awkwardly in their chairs as class droned on. "Ahem." PJ tried to make Chris look at him, with much success. "Huh? What?" Chris looked around, like he was oblivious to the boy beside him. PJ whispered in Chris' ear. "Uh...C-Can you show me around the school? I mean, it's ok if you're too busy..." Chris smiled. "No! Not at all!" He stopped abruptly. "Do you have gym class after lunch hour? Maybe we can go together." PJ gulped to hold back his stuttering. "Sure. And, yes, my gym class is the same time." Chris nodded. "Meet in the cafeteria at noon, 'Kay?" The bell rang to signal 4th period. "Uh... see you around, Chris..." He waved at his new friend, and set of for social studies class.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Wow. That was incredibly boring. We talked the entire time, about what life was like in the 1500's...SO BORINGGGG!" PJ scooped a plate of mashed potatoes onto his already full, dish. "Well. I had a good science lesson, thank you very much." Chris stated, acting snarky. PJ was just about to sit down, when the school bully, Daniel Howell, swept his foot in front of him. PJ tripped, and his face smashed into the ground. The laughter changed to horror when PJ sat up. "Dude... you need a nurse!" Chris put his hand over PJ's nose to try and stop it from bleeding more than it was. "Who... was... that...?" PJ asked, lazily. Chris helped him up. "Nothing... no one... just..." Chris was cut short, when PJ fainted.

* * *

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):);):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):);):):):):);):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

* * *

Chris stayed by PJ until he woke up. Chris was stroking PJ's soft curly hair. He was watching PJ's chest rise and fall, in sync with his breathing. _He's beautiful._ Chris thought. "What..." PJ sat up. Chris blushed and looked down, as if he was doing something wrong. "Dude...?" Chris didn't say anything. PJ lifted Chris' head. "I just want to say thank you. But, in Italian culture we... uh... it would be better to show you..." PJ leaned over, and kissed Chris lightly on the cheek. Chris felt his face get warmer and warmer every second that PJ was there. PJ felt Chris' warm breath on his neck, as he kissed longer. "Are you guys engaged or something?" A scrawny, black haired boy asked, with his arms crossed. Chris and PJ whipped their heads around. "WELL?!" He asked, right in their faces. He smiled, slyly and stuck out a hand. "Philip Lester. You should know me already though." Chris looked the boy up and down. He snapped his fingers. "Oi! you were the one that one 3 awards last year! I remember when you walked onto the stage, everyone kept on cheering!" Phil proudly stood straighter. "Thanks. And, who's this boy that you 'Oh, so passionately' made out with? 'Cause I'd like to..." He winked at PJ. "When are you available?" PJ blushed. "Fridays after school until 5, and Wednesday after 4. You know, you're quite charming, Phil." Phil gazed into the distance. "I know..." A loud boom of a door opening made all three boys whip their heads to the side. None other than Daniel Howell stormed over, but, as soon as he laid eyes on Phil, his cheeks flushed a brilliant baby pink. "Well, look which idiot showed up." Daniel tried not to look at Phil. Instead, he walked up to PJ, and stared at him, with a cold solemn stare. He ended up glancing at Phil, and blushing terribly. "Can't you just stop annoying the hell out of everyone? We'd all appreciate it. Oh, and you might want to cover your jeans." Phil said, pointing at Daniel's pants. He covered the small bulge with his sweatshirt, and blushed. "Oh, shut up Philly boy. I could beat you senseless."

Phil put his finger in the middle of Daniel's chest. "Then why don't you, you big sissy."

"Maybe I will, Philly."

"Wow. So terrifying. Try me, Danny."

Dan swung a punch at Phil. He dodged it, without effort. "Oooooh so scary." Phil pretended to shake.

PJ and Chris watched. "They act like brothers... well, more like the 3 stooges." PJ whispered. Chris nudged PJ with his elbow.

"Are you even trying? Because if you are, wow you're weak." Phil said, with his arms crossed.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!?" Dan shouted. When he realized what he had just blurted out, he covered his mouth.

"Wait... who would have ever thought of a Dan Howell that didn't want to hurt anyone?"

"No, no, what I mean is I don't really want to...uh..."

"Just spit it out, Dan."

"I can't. Later, Phil. Simply, I don't want to hurt you..."

With that, Dan backed away and ran off, his cheeks burning red.

* * *

:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P

* * *

"Wow. I didn't know that Dan was such a softie." PJ said to Chris, while they were walking home together. Chris laughed. "Only towards Phil!" PJ started to question the theory. "Why though? Why to him, and not to anyone else? Or in that matter, us?" Chris shrugged. "Only Dan knows, I guess. But, eventually we can wheedle it out from him." PJ questioned again. "Uh... Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss..."

"Oh, it was just a friendly one. Like you said, it was a thank you kiss."

"Good. I was thinking that you took it another way."

"Even if I did, Peej it was nice. Like, not a 'I want to date you' nice, but more like a mild 'Let's be friends' nice."

PJ's sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Uh... Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You're standing on my foot."

"Sorry."

* * *

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

* * *

_C'MON YOU SISSY, CALL HIM! _Dan's inner self was screaming at me to call Phil. He sat and stared at the phone beside his bed for half an hour, before standing up, and pacing around his cluttered room. "Ok. Pull yourself together Daniel. All you have to do, is call Phil, tell him why you didn't want to hurt him, and hang up. Simple." Dan still didn't call him for another hour. "Ok, on three, you pick up the phone, and dial Phil's number." Dan picked up the phone and dialed. It rang a couple times, before he heard Phil's voice on the other line.

"Hello? This is Phil."

Dan gulped loudly. "H-Hi Phil. This is Dan."

"Oh, Hey Dan. What are you calling for?"

"Uh...T-To say something."

Phil laughed. "I'm afraid you just did, Danny. If you'd excuse me, I have a math club meeting 'bout now. Meet me at the old crone's house after school."

"But-"

"Don't be late, Danny. I swear, if you are, I'll embarrass you in front of the _whole _school."

"I don't think-"

"Don't be late."

"But I-"

"I love you, Dan. See you later."

"Phil-"

With that, Phil hung up. Dan was left wondering, if Phil actually meant what he said.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

"Whoa...Peej...You're lookin' mighty dapper this morning." Chris said, when PJ stepped out of his front door the next morning. PJ looked, surprised. "Really? I'm just wearing a tie, tucked in shirt, and some jeans." Chris shrugged. "Still looks good on you. Well, I guess everything looks good on you." PJ blushed. "Oi, mate. You're gonna give me a..." PJ looked down. "Never mind. Already did." Chris burst out with laughter and PJ attempted to cover it, by putting his hands in his pockets. "There. I can't see it."

"Oi, that's good. I hope no one will notice."

"Even if they do, just say that I made you have that. The pressure will be on me."

"Nah. It's fine. I like your sweatshirt."

"Thanks. Uh..."

"What?"

"You need another nickname."

"Call me Sir I'mwaymuchbetterthanyou."

"Nah, that would be like Sir I'msohumble"

"Humble is my middle name."

"No it's not."

"Look on my birth certificate."

"So your name is PJ Humble Liguori? I don't think so."

"Ask my mom."

Chris shoved PJ in a loving sort of way. PJ entwined his hand with Chris' as they walked off to school. The moment that they both shared while walking, was one the best moments of their entire lives. It started off with just normal, friendly hand holding, but then, bit by bit, they started to become a little closer. "I don't know about you, but I would want to cut of my nose, rather than my lips." Chris said, laughing a little. PJ and Chris looked at each other at that very moment... when they both cautiously pressed their lips together. PJ put his hand behind Chris' neck and pushed him closer. To Chris, kissing PJ was like kissing a baby. Chris noticed how soft and gentle PJ's lips were. Together, they had both thought the same thing. "I think... we're a little more than friends, Peej." Chris exclaimed, wrapping his arms around PJ's back. PJ smiled. "Christopher Kendall. Will you be my proper boyfriend?" PJ bit his bottom lip. Chris nuzzled his head into PJ's neck. "You know it, baby."

* * *

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

* * *

"Hey Peej, Hey Chris. How's it goin'?" Phil said, as he walked by his friends. "Oh... Uh... we're good." PJ said, smiling. Chris blushed a little. "We were just walking to school together, when something magical happened." PJ waved his hands in front of Phil's face. "God, are you even listening?" Phil snapped back. "Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking." Chris went back to explaining. "Anyway, pretty much what happened was..." Chris breathed in. "Peej asked me to be his boyfriend." Phil looked surprised. "What did you say?" PJ rolled his eyes. "He said yes, of course." Phil stopped dead in his tracks. "So... you guys... are a couple?" PJ and Chris both nodded. "Oh... I'm happy for you guys!" Phil watched them wave to him, as they headed to class. _A couple... Cute..._Phil was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see where he was going. He ended up bumping heads with none other than Daniel Howell. "Oh...H-Hey, P-Phil..." Dan stuttered. His face turned bright red. Phil straightened his glasses. "God, mate, what is it with me that makes you..." Phil shook his head. "Never mind. Just don't be late. Last time I'm telling you." Dan nodded. Phil looked Dan up and down, and leaned closer to him. Dan's face turned bright red. Phil took Dan's face in his hands, and kissed him straight on the mouth. "Holy..." Dan watched Phil speed walk away, and he knew that he couldn't be late.

The end of the day came really fast, and Dan knew, that Phil might be waiting for him to show up. He trudged along a rocky path towards and abandoned yard. It used to be teeming with little daisies, but now, it's just a pile of dirt and rocks. Phil was sitting beside an old run down house, with his eyes closed. The wind was blowing his black fringe out of his eyes. "Phil?" Dan asked, walking up to the boy. His eyes were still closed. "You're actually early." Phil picked up his glasses from beside him and put them on. "So... What we need to do is-" In one swift motion, Dan pressed his lips onto Phil's. He pulled back, and when he did, Phil had a confused expression plastered on his face. "What was that?" Dan's smile melted off of his face. "But... But... you KISSED me! And then, last night, on the phone, you said... you..." Phil shook his head. "I know. I was just making sure that you wouldn't be late." Dan looked at the ground. "Then why am I here if all you did was make me feel bad." He said, bitterly. Phil entwined his hand with Dan's. "Dan, I love you, but it's a different kind of love. It's the type of love that comes with friendship." Dan felt a tear roll down his face. He quickly wiped it away. "Fine. Good. Jolly good time talking with you." Dan ripped his hand from Phil's grasp. "You know, I'm now thinking twice about not wanting to hurt you! Since you pretty much ruined everything for me..." Dan started to cry. He put his face right in Phil's. Phil put his hands on Dan's chest, and pushed him back. "Dan, I know how you feel. I-" Dan threw his arms into the air. "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! HAVING SOMEONE YOU LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING REJECT YOU?! I LOVE YOU, MORE THAN I LOVE MYSELF! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS..." Dan pointed to the middle of his chest. "RIGHT HERE. THIS IS WHERE YOU HIT." Dan sat up, his cheeks flushing with anger, and stormed away. He looked behind him, for a brief moment, towards the boy that he had fallen for, over a year ago, sit and stare at the moon with great sadness in his misty, blue eyes.

* * *

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

* * *

The next day, Phil noticed that Dan wasn't at school. Phil tried calling him, but all he got was the answering machine. PJ and Chris seemed more ecstatic than usual, bouncing up and down when they walked, laughing at every possible moment. Phil sighed. "If only Dan was here..." he tugged at a button on his shirt. "If only..." One of Dan's friends came up to Phil during gym. "Do you know where Dan is? We're all kinda wondering." Phil shook his head. "I know, as much as you do." The boy nodded, and walked away. Now, Phil sits at home, at his desk, writing. _Where the snow settles... Is where your most wanted. Love, is not measured in years... it's how much you love someone. _"Dan. Why. Why do you need me... why..." Phil was interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello? This is Phil." A gruff male voice, not Dan's, but an older man, answered. "Philip Lester? We have news for you." Phil was confused. "I'm sorry, who is this?" The man coughed. "This is Dr. West from the Mariana D'Minico hospital. A boy was asking for you, but since he isn't allowed to talk to you over the phone, get to the hospital if you want to speak with Mr. Howell." The name Howell burned the inside of Phil's ear. "What happened to Dan?!" The man on the other line hung up before he had a chance to answer. Phil paced around his room for about half an hour, thinking about what could have happened to Dan. "Car crash? Fell down the stairs? Broken bone?" Phil stressed, and stressed about what could have happened.

* * *

DRAMA BOMB! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

* * *

"Peeeej! Shut uuuup!" Chris mocked, shoving PJ a little. "I can't help it! I'm telling the truth!" Chris punched PJ in the arm, harder than he expected to. PJ winced. "Ow! What was THAT for?!" Chris rubbed the tender spot on PJ's shoulder. "Sorry. I meant to just tap you." He added in a childish tone, "Sowwy, Peej. Christos didn't mean to." PJ shoved Chris back, mimicking Chris' tone. "Well. Peej says that's alright. Oh, and he also says 'I luv you, Chris.'" Chris burrowed his head into PJ's neck. "You're _so _soppy, Peej." PJ chuckled. "Yeah. Sure. I'll believe it, when you stop asking if you can cuddle with me." Chris rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining. _You _asked _me_ first." PJ planted a gentle kiss on Chris' forehead. "Ok, crab boy. Have it your way."

* * *

OH MY GAWD THEY'RE MAKING ME SICK. I SHOULD PROBABLY STICK WITH PHAN THE REST OF THE WAY...MAYBE WITH A LITTLE BIT OF KICKTHESTICKZ...NAH...THX!

* * *

"Phil? Why did...you come?" Dan asked, groggy with the medicine the doctors gave him. "I came to see you, Dan. How are you?" Phil said, pulling a chair up beside the bed Dan was laying in. "I'm ok, minus the fact that the...doctors gave me meds. My head feels like it weighs a ton." Dan stretched to put his arm on Phil's leg. Phil took Dan's hand. "What happene-" Phil was cut off by Dan. "Cracked ribs. Broken bones, really. Simple story."

"How did you crack your ribs?" Phil's expression was lined with worry.

"I tripped on the field while some dudes were playing soccer. They thought it was a good idea to kick me, instead of helping me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Uh..."

"Um...Can we forget about before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can we just be friends? I don't really want to fall that hard again."

"Oh."

"What's with you and your 'Oh.'"

" It means I have one slight problem, Dan."

"Bout what?"

"The 'Just being friends' thing."

"Do I act like a jerk too much?"

"No-"

"Gets bad grades?"

"No-"

"Or, just stupid in general?"

"No, no and no. I just-"

"I knew it! HATER."

"No, I mean I-"

"You just want a friend that is a pimp, little princess, like you."

"No!-"

"WELL I'M NOT A PRINCESS."

"DAN-"

"I AIN'T HAPPY WITH YOU, PHILLY. GET OUT."

"DAMN IT, DAN! I LOVE YOU! HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED YET?! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!"

Dan's expression softened. "What? Is this another one of your lame tricks?" Phil's face flushed. "IF I WAS SHOUTING, WOULDN'T I BE TELLING THE TRUTH?!" Dan stared, into the immaculate blue of Phil's eyes. He had trouble believing him, even when he was groggy with lack of sleep and medicine. In a swift motion, (Like the motion Dan kissed Phil in.) They had slowly, pressed their lips together in a swirl of longing. Dan tasted like honey against Phil's lips. In the silence they had both created, there was a loud pounding of two hearts, beating together.


End file.
